


First Adventure

by araline, ChokolatteJedi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Children, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff is a little lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pod_Together Lightning round! Much thanks to my beta!

  


**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8b56vwwlidoz6wa/First_Adventure.mp3) (5 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/11p36wl13c6jwct/First_Adventure.m4b) (4 MB) 

Length: 6:34

Kristoff strained to look down the forest path, but it was still empty. No one had come around the bend in the last few seconds. He glanced over at Sven, hoping that the reindeer might have some kind of super animal sense that would tell him that their family was returning. Unfortunately, Sven just shook his head sadly. Kristoff echoed the shake before turning back to look down the empty path.

Their family was supposed to come right back: go to town, get medicine, and return. But they hadn't come back, and they hadn't come back, and now he and Sven were completely alone. There was no more firewood left in the cabin and they were almost out of food. Kristoff kept looking, but no one was returning.

Sven's stomach growled, reinforcing the worries in Kristoff's mind. "I know; we need to get more food," he replied. They needed to find their family.

Kristoff turned resolutely back to the cabin. His little sled – his birthday present a few months ago – was parked beside the door. Seeing it gave him an idea and he moved with determination into the cabin. He quickly packed up all of his possessions into a little bag: a few changes of clothes and a few small tools. He bundled himself in his warmest clothes and grabbed the last of their food. Then, fetching Sven's harness, he hitched up his best friend.

Together, they set off down the trail that they had been watching for so long. At the first bend, Kristoff looked back, at the small cabin that was all he had ever known. But Kristoff came from pragmatic people. There was nothing for him in that cabin, and thus there was no point in staying. He intended to come back once he found their family, of course, but he had no idea how long that would take. Thus, having spent a suitable amount of time being sentimental, Kristoff turned back to the road ahead, directing Sven to go onwards.

oOo

They were taking a break, sitting at the foot of a stout tree beside the road, when Kristoff heard a large racket. Soon, a large wagon came into sight, with many figures on it. Kristoff watched in fascination as they approached, passed, and then continued on their way. They were almost out of sight when a though occurred to Kristoff. These people might know where their family had gone!

"Come on, Sven!" he cried, jumping back onto his sled.

They tore after the large wagon, bouncing along on the churned up snow. Soon, Sven caught up with the larger group and was able to slow down a bit. The group ignored Kristoff, but he didn't mind. He knew that eventually they would stop, and then he could ask them about his family.

Soon enough, they arrived at a large frozen fjord and the wagon slowed. The men jumped off and began to work. Kristoff, recognizing the work as something his family had talked about, attempted to help them. Surely once they realized that he was just like them, they would tell him about his family!

He managed to only get one block of ice onto his sled, but he was still quite proud of his efforts. Unfortunately, in the time it took him to load it and get Sven ready, the men had already taken off. Kristoff tried to catch up, but they were going much faster than before, and Sven was tired. Slowly, they fell further and further behind.

Eventually, the big wagon disappeared from sight entirely, and even the sound of it faded on the air. Kristoff and Sven followed its tracks for as long as they could, but the little reindeer had already performed more work today than in most of his life previous. Finally he had to stop, exhausted.

As Kristoff dug into their precious supply of food, he looked around. Their surroundings were familiar in the way that all of the trees and snow looked the same, but he couldn't distinguish any landmarks he knew. There were no signs on the road, and he couldn't even tell if he was near where he had seen the wagon earlier - closer to his home.

Kristoff and Sven were well and truly lost, with only a small pack of supplies and one block of ice on their sled. The night wore on, and Kristoff began to get sleepy. Beside him, the tired Sven snored as loudly as a full grown reindeer.

They were jolted from their slumber by another group passing by, and Kristoff quickly jumped back onto the sled so that they could follow these newcomers. Perhaps these people could help him find his family! These people were on foot, and Sven was much more rested, so they had no trouble keeping up.

They followed the group deep into the forest, into parts they had never seen before. Of course, Kristoff had seen very little of the forest before today, but this part just looked different than the rest of it. And once they got to the clearing full of rocks… Kristoff couldn't put his finger on the sensation but it just _felt_ different.

Quietly, he waited and watched, hoping for the right moment to ask about his and Sven's missing family. _Someone_ just had to know.


End file.
